The invention relates to a hinge for an article of furniture provided with a closing mechanism. The hinge includes a hinge casing at the side of the door in which inner ends of two hinge links are pivotally mounted. The outer ends of the two hinge links are pivotally mounted on a hinge arm, thereby forming a hinge quadrangle. A pressure member, pre-stressed by spring pressure, is provided within the hinge arm and is pivotally mounted on the internal hinge link. The pressure member abuts in the closed position of the hinge against a hinge axle connecting the external hinge link to the hinge arm. A preferably convex support surface is provided on the pressure member.